OnE fLeW oVeR tHe HoSpItAl WiNg
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: Just a short One-Shot about Harry going nuts... Based on the book by Ken Kesey "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" ...kinda... Let's just say Harry's cheese slid off of his cracker one time too many...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/n: Just a little something I threw together in a few minutes for your entertainment

****

OnE fLeW oVeR tHe HoSpItAl WiNg

Funny how life is like a song isn't it?

Amazing when artist's can just KNOW you, and KNOW what you're feeling. And then Know that you Know that you Know! Take that ONE song from the Muggle band Harvey Danger, Flagpole Sitta.

"I had visions, I was in them,  
I was looking into the mirror, To see a little bit clearer,  
The rottenness and evil in me"

I have visions. All the time actually... There was one I recall looking into a mirror, I was with _Him_. _He_ was behind me running _His_ hands down my chest. I watched _His_ hands move up and down and up and, then I looked into my eyes, I saw in their depths, the demise of Voldemort, and all of the others I had to kill before _He_ was "safe", though even their deaths were not enough to save _Him_. How I loved _Him_.

"Fingertips have memories  
Mine can't forget the curves of your body  
And when I feel a bit naughty  
I run it up the flagpole and see who salutes  
(but no one ever does)"

Every night I could I would run my fingers down _His_ body. And true it is, fingertips do indeed have memories. I will never forget EXACTLY how _His_ body was shaped. From the smallest wrinkle to the scars, they will never be forgotten

...The "flagpole" should be self explanatory...

"I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell"

It has been hell since _He_ died, leaving me alone...I hate being alone...

"Been around the world and found  
That only stupid people are breeding  
The cretins cloning and feeding  
And I don't even own a TV"

Reporters... ministers... aurors... EVERYBODY, even my friends recently! "What's wrong Harrrry?" "How are you Harrrrry?" "How's the hospital life Harrrrry?"

Put me in the hospital for nerves  
And then they had to commit me  
You told them all I was crazy  
They cut off my legs now I'm an amputee, god damn you"

Who DID tell them I was "crazy" anyway? I never did anything? It was all THEIR fault! THEY are the reason _He's_ dead! Not me! Never me! Right? ...And why can't I walk anyway?

"I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell  
I'm not sick, but I'm not well  
And it's a sin to live so well"

Of course it's a sin to live so well. THAT'S WHY I'M IN HERE! I DIDN'T DO IT, they're JUST JELOUS!

"I wanna publish zines  
And rage against machines  
I wanna pierce my tongue  
It doesn't hurt, it feels fine  
The trivial sublime  
I'd like to turn off time  
And kill my mind  
You kill my mind"

Machines? DOWN WITH THE MUGGLES KILL THEM ALL! THEY DID IT THey ...Mmmm, body piercings. _He_ had body piercings! Turn off time. Kill my mind...They have a tendency to DO that in here...

"Paranoia, paranoia  
Everybody's coming to get me  
Just say you never met me  
I'm runnin' underground with the moles  
Digging holes"

GO MOLES! WHOOO! (they're out there...they want me!)

"Hear the voices in my head  
I swear to god, it sounds like they're snoring  
But if you're bored then you're boring  
The agony and the irony, they're killing me"

He didn't snore...Then...WHO'S IN MY BRAIN?

...I miss you Draco...Please save me... I'll be good this time! Honest! I won't think about _Him_ anymore...I mean it!

"Mr. Potter?" one of the "nurses" called (I already know they're monsters from outter space, I saw her TRUE form once, she grew to about fifty feet and was about to attack a fellow inmate, then the Doctor came in, she had to shrink back to normal size)

I glare at her. Nope. Don't trust her! Nope, nope!

"Your husband is here."

:Draco! MY SAVIOR! HE'S HERE TO FREE ME AT LAST:

"Harry?"

:DRACO! My love!... but I can't say it. I want to! Honest:

"Harry can you hear me?"

:YES YES I CAN:

"Are you all better Harry? I miss you Harry."

:I'M BETTER NOW RESCUE ME:

Yet, I still can't say it...Why? Why is it that every time he comes and asks if I am ready to go home I can NEVER say yes? Why can't I talk? I can hear him just fine!...I can't move my mouth though...

Draco sighs.

"We need you back home Harry. Please get better soon. Just keep telling yourself that "_He_" does NOT exist. I love you."

:DON'T LEAVE NOOOOO NOT AGAIN:

The door slams. Goodbye cruel world...

"Oh, no you don't Mr. Potter. I will keep you yet!" says the "nurse." She smirks at me and grows again, not quite all the way, but enough to intimidate me. Then she goes back to normal size and flashes a nasty smile. I feel my balls retreat back into my skin and my tongue into my skull.

So THAT'S why I can't talk...Next time I won't look! Yeah! There we go! Then it'll be alright! I'll just tell Draco she's an alien who has been preventing me from talking. Yeah, then it'll all be fine! Right?

...Right?

A/n: Don't ask...Been reading One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest o.O


End file.
